The Sound of Silence
by Siert Karzeni
Summary: Read to find out -...One-shot mild 1x2.


Notes: First of all I would like to say that this is the first time I ever wrote a fanfic. I pretty much did it cuz this idea just hit me and I couldn't NOT write it. So I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own anyone from Gundam Wing..I don't own Gundam Wing either ^-^;. The Characters in this story belong to there creators.and they did a good job cuz they're so cute!  
  
Warning: mild Shounen-ai 1+2/2+1.  
  
The Sound of Silence  
  
By: Siert Karzeni  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
Did you ever get that feeling? You know the one. The one that makes you sigh constantly, gaze out your window like one day something is gonna pop up? No? Maybe the one where you feel your chest moving or being pulled by some unknown source, and your compelled to get up to get closer to whatever it is that's calling out to you. Yet, the moment you move up from your seat, is the moment you realize there's no where to go..even if there was you don't know WHERE 'it' is. These feelings have been burning within me for some time, I find ways to forget them.I have nothing solid to east this anxiety though. I talk a lot, more like ramble, (Like right now.) only so I can push out whatever it is that's haunting me.. If it's too quiet then the 'voice', not really a person's per say, but whatever that's seeking me out, gets extremely loud. I can't have that, can I?  
  
So here I am, back to where I began in a small room with one bed, and even though there are two entities, I might as well be alone and tortured by the calls.  
  
"Ano, Heero?" my voice cracks slightly. Even though he's not looking at me I could swear his glare was on me daring me to continue.  
  
"Hn?" calm.collect.think.SAY SOMETHING!  
  
"How long do you think we'll be here?" A safe subject, something he can't call me a 'baka' for.  
  
"It depends." he said flatly.  
"Depends?" Sometimes I think he deliberately likes to torment me with his stoicism.  
  
"What orders we receive." A small sigh escaped my lips and I can literally feel my whole body wilt at the idea of being stuck with nothing but dead air for the rest of my life. I must outwardly appear just as disappointed because even he turned to look at me.  
  
"Is there a problem with these orders?" His voice didn't indicate whether he said it out of concern or just some thing he would say matter-of- factly like, 'The sky is blue.' or something to that measure.  
  
I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding, it made my bangs fly up for a moment before falling again over my eyes.  
  
"No, just figured you would rather have it done and over with before spending another god-forsaken moment by yours truly." I didn't even look up at him to see what his reaction would be to that. Probably nothing since that's all he knows how to do.  
  
"I." He hesitated..NO FREAKING WAY! I actually put him in a stupor. Not much of a difference, still can't seem to talk.  
  
"I'm going to bed." I didn't want to be awake knowing I was only getting that strange feeling again the longer I stayed in that silence. He 'hned' as usual, but I can tell he's watching me, maybe he wants to actually say something. I wait a moment at the post of the bed, giving him enough time to still talk...Nothing.I shrug my shoulders in my typical ' go figures' matter and let myself get caught up in the land of nightmares. At least there the blood curdling screams keep the loud silence away.  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
His soft snores hit my keen ears and I know he's asleep. I tried to get back to my missions log, yet what Duo had said earlier hung over me.  
  
Just figured you would rather have it done and over with before spending another god-forsaken moment by yours truly  
  
My skin all of a sudden felt too tight for the rest of me. It really wasn't what he said, but the way he said it.he sounded like I hated him. Though, I know I never really treated the braided boy very kindly he should know now was not a time to be 'teens'. This was a war. I..we have no time for friendships..friendship.. I suppose if.if we weren't busy being soldiers, I would consider Duo one of my friends. Compared to the other pilots I felt more at ease, more normal I suppose, while Duo was around. I figured it out logically, of course. (of course ^_-)  
  
It was because Duo was the only one to treat me as if I really was a normal teen. Wufei treated me as an equal soldier, Trowa admired my abilities and wished he had my control, Quatre pampered me, like he did the others, as if I was something that would break. Dr. J saw me only as a tool, a weapon. Even Relena.she knew I was a soldier, yet she tried desperately to change me.force me to be human, instead of just seeing that I already am. Duo, from the moment we started working together he had always acted like I was a real friend.  
  
-BEEP-  
  
I glared at the computer only to see that it was 4am. How long had I been thinking about Duo? I haven't realized I didn't do my log. I heard movement from the bed. Duo was having another nightmare. I wanted to shake him awake, but to touch Duo would be like literally touching Death. I have seen what happens to people who awaken 'Shinigami.' Quatre still has the scar as proof, Wufei never threatened his braid again, and when Duo greets Trowa.he greets him in return. Such a change just from wanting to stop the pain within his mind. I could see him shaking and whimpering  
  
"Helen.Father.No..NO!!!" He was kicking and screaming. I've never seen him this upset. Against my better reasoning, I moved towards him.  
  
"Solo.I didn't want to live." I stopped again.. Who were these people he spoke of? I listened intently, waiting to see if he would calm himself down.  
  
"It should have been me." His last sentence was barely above a whisper. If I wasn't so thoroughly trained I might not have heard him. Sweat was trickling down his flushed cheeks, his chestnut hair was wet and stuck to his furrowed brow. His eyes, though squeezed, I could almost visualize being that dark, stormy violet they become when in battle  
I was about to turn back figuring the worst had past. Then something happened, something I never ever thought possible. It was small, but, there was a tear. One crystal glistened as it streaked down his face. I heard a gasp and tensed before realizing it was me. I'm sure it was because if was something unnatural, like me smiling, as Duo would say. But even I knew I was capable of the feat. Duo crying was like Wufei thinking women were stronger than Nataku, Trowa miscalculating his aerial flips, or Quatre not saying 'sorry' after destroying a mobile suit. It wasn't real.It couldn't be real.  
  
His rapid breathing snapped me back and that tear was a constant remember that the pain WAS real. I reached out my hand, I didn't even get close when his eyes flew open in a mad rage. I know I was strong, but the surprise and intensity of his waking caused me to freeze. I found myself pinned under his weight and a knife up to my throat.  
  
'Duo.' I whispered hoarsely.  
  
He still had that feral look, then a hint of recognition dawned onto him. His eyes grew wide in shock.  
"He.Heero?" Even though hr knew it was me, the knife never left my throat, his other hand held my wrist. I merely looked at him willing him to notice I wasn't fighting him. It must have worked because he let go of my hand, the knife slowly moved away after, but he stayed straddled onto me.  
  
"Heero.. I.I'm sorry." His head hung there for a while. I just laid there not moving. Cautious that any movement might cause a relapse back into an unstable state. I gazed over at the bed counter and saw that we had been in this position for well over an hour. He seemed suitably calm, yet I was reluctant to move. He must of felt the tension, he coughed nervously and grinned that childish grin that said 'he was sorry again' he got off of me and sat next to me.  
There was a long moment of silence, usually this was were he would fill it with his chatter. Nothing came.. I was still laying down and though, normally I would welcome the peace, I felt compelled to stop it.  
  
"Are you alright?" He turned his head quickly and gaped at me. Had I said something so strange?  
  
"Heh, that's a first. You actually sounded like you cared." He ran his fingers into his hair then fixed his eyes onto me for a moment and went on to fiddling with the end of his braid. I strange habit I have seen him do many times while partnering up with him.  
  
"Why do you assume I hate you?" I finally moved myself up into a sitting position and felt the warmth radiate off his body. It was comforting in a way and eased the awkward tension.  
  
"Maybe because you always ignore me, you act like I'm incapable of doing anything right, you threaten me all the time.All I want is for you to respond when I talk to you! Is that so hard!" His voice was shaky and thick with anger. That's when I did something not typical of my character. I don't know what was running through my mind at the time, but it just came over me.  
  
I rested my hand on top of his and he practically shivered, looking at me like I was the devil. I let him get use to my hand before I held his fingers intertwining them with mine.  
  
"Heero what are you doing?" His voice was soft and low with a hint of something, something I couldn't define. His lids looked heavy like he was tired, but his body didn't show exhaustion. What was this condition? Was he sick? I came closer to his face to examine his eyes. He seemed to think I was doing something else. He shifted away, but I wanted to him out carefully. With my other hand I reached out to hold his chin, a small gasp left his mouth and I was so close I could feel it.  
  
"Heero.." I saw his lips move to speak my name, I moved closer and he started to close his eyes. Closer, closer.we were practically nose to nose. Why did I feel really warm?  
"Open your eyes." His eyes fluttered open. He gazed at me so deeply I thought he was going to fall into me. That of course is impossible. All of a sudden he looked like he was moving closer. It took me a moment to see that our lips were touching. I didn't move, my mind told me I should, but my body didn't comply. My hands had a mind of their own and encircled themselves around his neck, fingers deciding to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. His arms were around, holding me up against him. Our lips moved over each other, it tasted like fire, his tongue licked my lower lip before caressing the inside of my mouth. I did the same, I've done this before, yet it came so natural. Was this a kiss?  
  
Both of us stopped at the same time, needing the air. Breathing in deeply and watching each other, for a while neither of us moved.  
  
"Do you thin you can sleep now?" His lips quirked up in that familiar grin, yet it seemed much more content.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can now." His eyes gained back that sparkle that usually was there, but it seemed more intense. "What about you?" I wasn't ready for him to question me. I answered hesitantly.  
  
"I'll be fine." We laid in the one man bed. Before we could sleep by each other without noticing the other's presence, but now that strange warmth was there, until he moved to the side to face the wall. A chill then seemed to course through me. I think he felt it too.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Hold me."  
  
"Aa." The feeling returned.  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
Heero looked so innocent as he laid there I can't believe what just happened, but I won't questions it. You know how I said I couldn't find where that feeling came from? Or where to find it?.Well.It's Heero.I'm sure of it.  
  
Owari  
  
Well, there ya have it. I hope you liked it R&R if you want. ^-^ 


End file.
